An important indicator of animal health is the body composition of the animal. An unhealthy diet and/or an unhealthy lifestyle can result in the animal having an unhealthy proportion of body lap particularly in relation to lean muscle in she body, it is thought that, a body fat amount in excess of 30% by weight indicates that the animal is unhealthy, particularly if the amount of body fat is in excess of 35% by weight.
The invention encompasses pet food compositions for companion animals, which have increased therapeutic and prophylactic efficacy over currently marketed companion food products.